The object of this invention is a ball valve comprising a body provided with a flow channel, an essentially ball-shaped or ball-segment shaped closing organ turnably arranged in the valve body, which closing organ is provided with spindles on both sides and which spindles are mounted on both sides of the closing organ perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the flow passage, and of which spindles one spindle is brought through the wall of the valve to the outside of the valve with the aid of a socket provided with a sealing, such as box sealing, as well as sealing rings fitted into ring-shaped and transversal grooves made in the valve body preferably on both sides of the closing organ.
The purpose of the invention is to accomplish a valve which is simpler than corresponding previous valve constructions and particularly suited for high pipe pressures, for instance 25 MPa or considerably above that, and if needed, suited also for high temperatures, said valve possessing good sealing efficiency but which nevertheless can be regulated at a relatively low torque and therefore by means of a quite small working mechanism.
The main characteristic feature of the valve according to the invention is that a key joint is formed between the closing organ and the regulating spindle, for instance so that the end of the regulating spindle facing the closing organ becomes narrower in a wedge-like fashion towards the closing organ, and that a V-groove opening towards the regulating spindle is formed at the corresponding point in the closing organ, and that the regulating spindle is arranged to be transferred or moved lengthwise in relation to the closing organ, so that the mentioned key joint on one hand can be brought to a completely tight connection and on the other hand to a connection where a sufficiently large clearance exists, so as to permit tipping known as such of the closing organ due to the action of the pressure of the pressure medium, against the sealing ring at the leaving end of the valve in relation to the bearing point of the spindle situated on the opposite side of the closing organ and permitting the mentioned movement, at which the closing organ, by moving the regulating spindle from outside the valve towards the closing organ, is able to be turned from tipped position to a position where the spindles are at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the flow passage of the valve, upon which the closing organ can be turned at a lower torque to desired position.